1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film forming method for forming a predetermined resist pattern on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer and a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device fabricating procedure, there is a process of forming a resist pattern on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter called a wafer). In this process, for example, after an antireflection film 11 is formed on a top surface of a wafer W, a resist solution 12 is applied onto a surface of the antireflection film 11. Subsequently, light, an electron beam, an ion beam or the like is emitted onto the resist surface by an exposure section via a mask corresponding to the pattern to perform exposure processing for the coating resist in accordance with a predetermined pattern. Thereafter, by heaping a developing solution on the surface of the coating resist, developing processing is performed, thus forming a predetermined resist mask.
On forming the antireflection film on the wafer W, and on applying the resist solution, the above method adopts a technique of supplying chemical solution of the antireflection film and the resist solution onto a portion close to a center of the wafer top surface, while rotating the wafer W, and spreading these chemical solution and the like on the entire top surface of the wafer by centrifugal force of the rotation.
However, in the conventional method, when the antireflection film and the resist solution are applied, the disadvantage that the required amount of the aforementioned chemical solution and the like increase occurs, and a portion which is not wetted occurs within the surface of the wafer W, which causes the disadvantage of making it impossible to evenly apply the chemical solution and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a resist pattern forming method and a film forming method capable of reducing a coating amount of a coating solution and evenly applying the coating solution onto a substrate.
In order to attain the above object, a fist aspect of the present invention is a resist pattern forming method having the steps of applying a resist solution onto a surface to be processed of a substrate, exposing a film composed of the resist solution with use of a pattern mask, and supplying a developing solution onto the surface to be processed of the substrate to perform development after the exposure, comprising the steps of: applying a solution containing a hydrophilic group onto the surface to be processed of the substrate to make the surface to be processed of the substrate hydrophilic; and applying a coating solution onto the solution containing the hydrophilic group on the substrate. According to the above configuration, the coating solution having hydrophilic nature can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the coating solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A second aspect of the present invention is a resist pattern forming method having the steps of applying a resist solution onto a surface to be processed of a substrate, exposing a film composed of the resist solution with use of a pattern mask, and supplying a developing solution onto the surface to be processed of the substrate to perform development after the exposure, comprising the steps of: applying a solution containing a lipophilic group onto the surface to be processed of the substrate to make the surface to be processed of the substrate lipophilic; and applying a coating solution onto the solution containing the lipophilic group on the substrate. According to the above configuration, the coating solution having lipophilic nature can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the coating solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A third aspect of the present invention is a film forming method, comprising the steps of: applying a coating solution onto a substrate; and applying a solution for decreasing surface tension of the coating solution onto the substrate before applying the coating solution. According to the above configuration, the coating solution can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the coating solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A fourth aspect of the invention is a film forming method, comprising the steps of: applying a solution having a hydrophilic group onto a substrate; and applying a coating solution onto the solution having the hydrophilic group. According to the above configuration, the coating solution having hydrophilic nature can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the coating solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is a film forming method, comprising the steps of: applying a solution having a lipophilic group onto a substrate; and applying a coating solution onto the solution having the lipophilic group. According to the above configuration, the coating solution having lipophilic nature can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the coating solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is a film forming method, comprising the steps of: applying a surface-active agent onto a substrate; and applying the coating solution onto the surface-active agent. According to the above configuration, the coating solution can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the coating solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is a film forming method, comprising the steps of: applying a surface-active agent onto a substrate; and applying the coating solution onto the surface-active agent. According to the above configuration, the surface tension of the coating solution is decreased, the coating solution can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the coating solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A eighth aspect of the present invention is a resist pattern forming method, comprising the steps of: applying a first surface-active agent onto a substrate; applying a resist solution onto the first surface-active agent; exposing a film composed of the resist solution with use of a pattern mask; and supplying a developing solution onto the substrate after the exposure. According to the above configuration, the resist solution can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the resist solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is a resist pattern forming method, comprising the steps of: applying a mixture of a first surface-active agent and a resist solution onto a substrate; exposing a film composed of the resist solution with use of a pattern mask; and supplying a developing solution onto the substrate to perform development after the exposure. According to the above configuration, the resist solution can be spread all over the top surface of the substrate, and the resist solution can be evenly applied onto the entire top surface of the substrate with the occurrence of a portion left uncoated being prevented.
These objects and still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.